


The Key to Freedom is Forgetting

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP: EWE, Light BDSM, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her divorce is finally finalised, Hermione heads to Draco's flat to celebrate. She certainly didn’t expect the evening to take the turn that it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Freedom is Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> **Author's notes:** Many thanks to kyriecolors and krazyredhead0317 for being my two wonderful betas. This was written for Rzzmg in the Smutty Claus Exchange on LJ.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

**The Key to Freedom is Forgetting**

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, opening the door to reveal a frazzled Hermione. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun and her jacket was on haphazardly.

"My divorce was finalised!" Hermione gushed, stepping into Draco's flat and taking off her coat. "I'm officially Hermione Granger again!" She beamed, happiness exuding from her whole being. She bounced on her heels momentarily before stepping into Draco's embrace.

"Congratulations!" Draco said, hugging Hermione tightly. "Shall I get a bottle of wine so we can celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione smiled. "Should I order us some pizza?" she offered.

"That works," Draco said. "The usual?" He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her to make herself comfortable in the living room.

Hermione pulled out her cell phone and ordered the two of them some pizza. They had pizza and wine together every Thursday evening. It was a routine that had started a year and a half ago, shortly after they had become friends. It had driven Ron insane, knowing that she was spending time with Draco instead of fulfilling her 'wifely duties' as he had called them, but Hermione didn’t need to worry about Ron anymore. The two of them were finally divorced, after only being married for two years. They had gotten engaged shortly after the final battle, and looking back, Hermione realised that was probably why they didn’t work out.

Ron hated that she and Draco had become friends with each other while helping out with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. She had stumbled upon Draco in the ruins of the library, where he was reading Shakespeare - much to her surprise. When she questioned him, Draco had admitted that he was curious about the Muggle writer that so many people enjoyed. The two had gotten to talking and soon, after many discussions about literature, Hogwarts, and their futures, they were inseparable.

Hermione smiled as she recalled the moment the two had really solidified their friendship. Draco had asked her if she would educate him more about Muggle culture, proving to Hermione that he had gotten over his prejudices. She took him into Muggle London, to a small pizza joint that she enjoyed visiting. Draco had fallen in love with pizza, and thus, their pizza tradition began.

Draco had been the topic of many of her and Ron’s arguments, although Hermione assured him repeatedly that he had nothing to worry about. Draco was her friend, nothing more. She cared for him, but she didn’t love him like Ron always insisted she did.

"Pizza's here," Draco called into the living room, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. 

"Great," Hermione said, standing up to help him in the kitchen.

Moments later, Draco and Hermione were seated on the couch, wine and pizza in front of them. 

"So, are you happy it's done with?" Draco asked between bites of his pizza.

"Yes and no," Hermione responded. "Ron was a lousy husband, but he was a friend. Part of me will miss him, but another part of me couldn’t wait for the divorce to be finalised. I just hope that it doesn’t alter my friendship with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys too much." Hermione nervously nibbled her lower lip.

"I thought Harry had been supportive."

"Oh, he has been," Hermione replied, smiling. "I'm just nervous that now that it's official it'll change things."

"I'm sure it won't," Draco assured her. "Harry has been there for you all this time, just as you have for him. I very much doubt the two of you will stop being friends just because you're no longer married to Weasley."

"You're right," Hermione conceded, shaking her head slightly. "I'm just emotional over this whole thing."

"It's been an emotional journey," Draco said gently. "The whole process has been in the papers, so everyone's eyes have been on you. You're a very strong witch, Hermione. You got through this, and now you're unstoppable."

Hermione smiled warmly, pleased to have a friend as supportive as Draco was. "Thanks for celebrating with me. You're the first person I've told, although I'm sure it will be in the Prophet tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling me first," Draco said happily, pouring her another glass of wine.

* * *

An hour later found them both on the couch, each buzzed from the wine they had been drinking. Hermione's eyes raked over Draco's body, admiring how handsome her friend truly was. His hair was tousled, a roguish smirk on his face.

"What?" she inquired, a blush spreading on her cheeks. She firmly squashed down all thoughts of Draco's attractiveness. He was her friend, nothing more. She didn’t like him that way.

"Was Ron your first?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Draco, are we really going to have that conversation?" She reached up and scratched the back of her neck. When Draco continued to stare at her, she sighed. "Yes, he was my first."

A devious expression appeared on his face, causing Hermione's insides to squirm about. "So."

"So?" Hermione questioned. "Draco, stop acting so strange and spit it out."

"Hermione Granger has never had sex, only Hermione Weasley." Draco had a predatory look in his eyes.

Her eyes widened. "I suppose if you put it that way." She shifted on the couch, ignoring the way Draco's gaze made her feel. _I'm not usually attracted to Draco, what in Merlin's name is going on with me tonight? I didn’t drink **that** much wine_.

"Why don’t we celebrate your divorce by fucking?"

She nearly dropped her wine glass in shock. "Draco!" she hissed, cheeks flaming as emotions tumbled over her. His words set her body aflame with desire, but her rationality attempted to squash it down.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco whined, moving a bit closer to her on the couch. "Just once, yeah? Get all those thoughts of crappy Ron Weasley out of your mind and move forward."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she considered his offer. "I don’t know, Draco."

"Pleaseee," he begged, giving her a pleading look. Draco's eyes were wide as he attempted to sway her decision.

"Just once," Hermione agreed after a moment. "Just to get Ron out of my system." Her stomach did small flips at the idea of seeing her best friend naked. Hermione watched as he stood and took the wine glass from her hand. He set it upon the table before grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. He wore a small smile.

As Draco pulled her along the hall to his bedroom, Hermione felt as if her eyes were being open to something completely new. She knew that Draco was attractive, but she had never felt any sort of desire for him before. What had changed?

Once they were in his bedroom, Draco turned and pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her against his bedroom door and kissed her with a passion that Hermione had never before experienced. Her insides squirmed with delight as a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body. 

A groan escaped her lips as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, her insides tightening in desire. "Draco," she murmured, breaking the kiss. "Oh, gods, I want you," she panted, never once expecting those words to leave her lips. He smirked at her causing to blush.

Draco grasped her hands, lifting them above her head before whispering a quick sticking charm. Hermione let out a shriek when she realised that her hands were trapped to the door. "Draco!"

"Relax," he murmured. "If you don’t like it, I'll stop," he promised. "Are you willing to try?"

The look in his eyes was enough to convince her. Draco was her best friend; he would never do anything to hurt her. "Yes," she said, nodding her head slightly. She gasped as Draco's hands brushed her sides, moving to the button of her jeans. Anticipation spread throughout her as he slowly undid her button and slid the jeans from her body. She wet her lips, looking down at him.

Draco peered up at her, having lowered himself to his knees to remove the denim fully. Reaching up, he slowly slid her knickers down her body, tantalising her with his slow movements.

"Draco," Hermione whined, wriggling her hips slightly. The devious smirk he gave her only spurred her on. His hands touched her ankles, slowly sliding up her legs, caressing her smooth skin. She willingly parted her legs when he had reached her sex, his eyes devouring her.

Neither of them spoke, the air heavy with anticipation. Slowly, Draco moved his head closer, his breath tickling her inner thigh. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He kissed her again, this time slightly closer to her sex. He repeated the movements, kissing his way along her body, stopping above her clit.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, feeling as if she would die if she didn’t feel his mouth on her in the very next instant. Her entire body was a live wire, humming with eagerness and desire. 

Without any further teasing, Draco licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Hermione to cry out. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her. 

Hermione tugged at her bound hands, wishing that she could reach down and tangle her hands into his silky, blond locks. His tongue worked wonders on her body, leaving Hermione gasping in pleasure. Having sex with Ron had been average… Nothing like this. Nothing could have prepared her for how good this felt, and they weren’t even having sex yet.

She thought that it couldn’t get any better, but she was wrong. Draco slowly inserted a finger into her. A guttural groan escaped his lips when he felt her wetness. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time, causing Hermione to gasp. She arched her back, grinding herself against his face. Her inner walls began to flutter and Hermione felt herself fall over the edge. She came with such force that she was left panting, her body feeling as if she were floating on air.

Draco stood, releasing the charm binding her hands. "How was that?"

"Wonderful," Hermione panted, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Merlin, Draco, I had no idea you could eat pussy like that."

Draco let out a low growl, a predatory look in his eyes as he took her hand and led her towards the bed. "You should see the things that I can do," he said, his voice husky.

Hermione felt her arousal peak once more. "Oh?" she played, giving him a smile as she removed her top and bra. 

Draco undressed as well. "I'd fuck you six ways from Sunday if I could." He approached her, the two of them now naked. He smirked, scooping her into his arms without warning and tossing her on the bed. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise, her heart racing as Draco covered her body with his own moments later. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her hard enough to make her dizzy.

"Please, Draco," Hermione said after a few moments of heated kissing. "I want you. I need you."

"You need me?" Draco arched a brow at her teasingly. "What do you need?"

"You," Hermione whimpered, grinding her hips against his.

"I'm here," Draco replied cheekily. Amusement danced in his eyes as he stared down at her.

Hermione pursed her lips, knowing what Draco was looking for. He was a fan of dirty talk, something he had shared one night while they had met for a pint. "I want you to fuck me, Draco. I want to feel your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me until my body aches and my insides turn to jelly."

Draco burst out laughing. "That was hot right until you mentioned jelly." He lightly pecked her lips. "But I'll fuck you all right." Reaching between them, he grasped his cock and aligned it at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, filling her to the hilt. They both moaned as they adjusted to the feel of each other.

"Oh, gods, Draco," Hermione gasped, adjusting to his length. There was no need for comparison – Draco _definitely_ had Ron beat here. She moved her hips slowly, sighing in content. "Draco," she repeated.

"You look so beautiful right now," Draco murmured softly, his hand stroking her cheek lightly. "Your hair is fanned out on my pillow, and you just look like a goddess. You're beautiful."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burn. She didn’t know what to say, so instead so leant up and kissed him. The kiss was a bit awkward due to their angle, but it was enough to spur them both on. Hermione fell back against the pillow as Draco began to thrust into her in earnest. Hermione gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, trying to still herself from the force of his thrusts. "Draco," she moaned in want.

Draco's hand crept along her body, stopping at her breast. He gave it a light squeeze before bringing his hand to his mouth, licking a finger. He reached down, rubbing her nipple until it formed a stiff peak. He repeated the process with her other breast.

Arching her hips, Hermione began to meet his thrusts. It only took a moment for them to find a rhythm. She gasped as they moved against each other, his hands reaching down and grasping her breasts. He tugged on them slightly, squeezing the handful he had. "Your tits are perfect."

"So is your cock," she replied, closing her eyes as pleasure spread throughout her body once more. Her breathing began to grow laboured, and she knew that she was close to coming again. "I'm close."

"So am I," Draco said, increasing his pace slightly. "Oh, fuck."

Hermione cried out his name, her inner walls fluttering, gripping his cock tightly. Her toes curled and her body tingled as she came, her eyes closing momentarily as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck," Draco cursed once more, pulling out of her abruptly. Grasping his cock, his fist began to pump as he pushed himself towards release.

Hermione quickly sat up and moved towards him, taking his cock into her mouth without warning. Draco gasped and moments later, his warm come filled her mouth. Hermione swallowed around his cock, swallowing every bit of his release. When he had finished, she gave him one last suck before releasing his cock with a _pop_! 

"Why did you pull out?" she inquired, sitting back on the bed.

Draco took a moment to steady his breathing. "I wasn’t sure if you were on protection or not."

"I am, but thanks for doing that instead of assuming." She fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "So."

Draco laughed. "Don’t be awkward, Hermione. One time thing, as promised. You're welcome to stay the night."

"Good," Hermione replied, falling backwards and shimming herself under the covers. "I'm exhausted."

"Having two mind-blowing orgasms will do that to you," Draco said, using his wand to clean the sweat and stickiness from them both. He then made himself comfortable in the bed next to her.

"Who said they were mind-blowing?" Hermione teased.

He arched a brow at her. "You can deny it, Hermione, but I saw your face. It was definitely mind-blowing."

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes, they were," she admitted. "Better than anything I had ever experienced before."

"Weasley was a tosser," Draco grumbled. "You didn’t deserve him." With a flick of his wand, Draco shut the lights off.

Hermione's insides squirmed. The night had left her reeling. During their coupling, Hermione had realised that she hadn’t been aware of her attraction to Draco previously because she had been married. Now that she was single, however, she was seeing things in a new light. "Draco?" she whispered into the darkness, her heart racing as she waited for his response.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we could maybe do this again sometime?" Hermione held her breath as she lay in the dark waiting for his response. What seemed like an eternity passed before Draco responded.

"I'd like that very much."

Hermione smiled, a sense of peace washing over her. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Sweet dreams, Hermione." He reached across the bed and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Hermione felt sleep grasp at her, and with a smile on her face, she realised that all thoughts of Ron Weasley were finally out of her mind. She had a new future to look forward to – one that would finally give her real happiness. Feeling content for the first time in ages, Hermione allowed herself to drift to sleep.


End file.
